majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Barry Rosen
|finalappearance= }} Barry Rosen was a Deputy District Attorney for the County of Los Angeles assigned to prosecuting serial killer Dwight Darnell and the Zyklon Brotherhood. History After Dwight Darnell's killing spree in 2015, Rosen was assigned with putting him on trial for the murders. During this time, Rosen met Ava Jarvis who claimed that she could connect Dwight's killings to the Zyklon Brotherhood Neo-Nazi gang through a real estate scam. However, Ava refused to help Rosen unless he could prove that he could protect her. Rosen was able to get Ava and her son Mark a great apartment and had Sheriff's deputies check in on them regularly. However, just as Ava was apparently about to talk, she suddenly ran away from Witness Protection, leaving Rosen unable to connect Dwight to the Brotherhood. During the lead-up to Dwight's trial, Dwight was evaluated by Doctor Joe Bowman to determine his competency to stand trial and to represent himself in court. During their third session, Dwight revealed to Doctor Joe that his father was still alive and the true power behind the Zyklon Brotherhood. As the prosecutor in the case, Rosen had access to Doctor Joe's confidential notes on his evaluation of Dwight and thus learned of Dwight's statement. Rosen presumably began following up on the information and began searching for Dwight's father, possibly coming close to uncovering the truth about his identity. Ava Jarvis was eventually found murdered in a vacant lot in Lincoln Heights, a murder that drew the attention of the Major Crimes Division of the LAPD as Ava's son Mark had become the foster son of Detective Julio Sanchez. The detectives called in Rosen to reveal to him Ava's murder and to get an explanation as to what she was helping him with. Rosen explained Ava's help in connecting Dwight's murders to the Brotherhood and called her death a tragedy. Captain Sharon Raydor agreed with the sentiment, telling Rosen that she took the murders of witnesses very personally. Rosen warned that while Ava's murder didn't hurt his case against Dwight, without her help, he couldn't connect Dwight's murders to the Brotherhood. He also told them about his inability to locate any of Ava's family. Rosen also believed that if they didn't stop the Brotherhood, worse things would happen and implored the detectives to keep him informed as the case wasn't business as usual for a number of reasons. The next day, Rosen brought the news that Judge Craig Richwood refused to grant him a continuance in the case. As a result, unless they could arrest Henry Colson and tie him to Dwight and the Brotherhood very quickly, Rosen's case would end with only Dwight getting convicted for his murders and Ava would have died for nothing. Lieutenant Andy Flynn suggested that if Mark could lead them to Henry's house, they could search it for Dwight's DNA and fingerprints in an effort to link the two men together. After being told that the police were "in the right neighborhood," Rosen was less than pleased as he didn't have time for a detailed search, but was also unable to come up with any better ideas. Rosen later watched the interrogation of Henry which went nowhere except to have Henry demand a phone call. As Sykes read some of the addresses off of the files recovered from Henry's house, Rosen was shocked as they were the addresses that Dwight committed his murders at. Rosen and the detectives realized that the Brotherhood scammed the mixed-race couples out of their money using the real estate scam and Dwight then killed them. After Sharon explained that the Brotherhood hid their actions using the identities of the women whose credit they stole, Rosen asked for her help in taking the evidence before Judge Richwood as Rosen believed that it would be enough to get a continuance and used Henry's behavior as proof of what he would be up against. Sharon agreed to help Rosen bring the proof before the judge. Accompanied by Sharon, Julio and Assistant Chief Russell Taylor, Rosen approached the judge about the continuance. Rosen assured Judge Richwood that he could prove that all of the real estate crimes could connect to the addresses in the agreements that the houses are purchased and owned by a person or persons directly connected to all the murders for which Dwight is standing trial. Though Dwight tried to dismiss it as irrelevant, Rosen presented the evidence as proof of the pattern by which Dwight selected his victims and suggested his association with the Zyklon Brotherhood. With Sharon, Julio and Taylor supporting him, Rosen was able to get the continuance. After the deaths of Hart and Clint Colson, Rosen surveyed the scene of their death and was shocked to realize that the operation was a lot bigger than he had realized but was thankful that they had stopped it. However, Andy warned Rosen that it was not over as Hart had told Henry on the phone that he was moving a million dollars worth of weapons and most of the guns were missing. Taylor warned that whatever else they had done, they had not gotten the person in charge and they would have to attend Dwight's trial, fearing that there would be worse trouble to come. During Dwight's questioning of Doctor Joe on the stand at his trial, Rosen objected to Dwight treating it as if it were a meeting with his therapist and then claiming that his victims were unworthy of life just because they were minorities, both of which were sustained. To the shock of everyone in the courtroom, Dwight suddenly opened fire with the gun he had used in the murders, seriously wounding Doctor Joe and killing Deputy Erin Simms. Rosen quickly attempted to dive for cover, but Dwight shot him twice in the back, killing Rosen before killing Marco Calderon and Assistant Chief Taylor before Sharon was able to stop Dwight. After the courtroom shooting, it was eventually realized that Rosen was probably following up on Doctor Joe's notes on Dwight's father and possibly getting close to uncovering the truth about who he was. As a result, Rosen was killed to prevent from uncovering Dwight's father's identity while Doctor Joe was targeted for learning that Dwight's father was alive and Simms and Marco Calderon were killed because they knew who he was. Personality Rosen is depicted as a prosecutor who is dedicated to his job and gaining justice for his victims. Rosen is shown to care about his witnesses on a personal level, working hard to protect Ava Jarvis and calling her subsequent murder a tragedy, showing true horror at what Ava was subjected to and outrage at Dwight's claims that his victims were undeserving of life as they were minorities. Rosen is also shown to be dedicated to taking down the Zyklon Brotherhood and finding out who was behind Dwight's actions. Rosen is also somewhat impatient, at least under time constraints, but backs off when he can't come up with a better idea. Trivia *According to Henry Colson, Rosen was Jewish. However, as this was Henry's justification for Rosen's murder, it is unclear whether or not it is actually true. Additionally, Rosen being Jewish is not mentioned anywhere else. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 # # # (flashbacks and video footage only) # (flashbacks and video footage only) Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Lawyers Category:DDAs Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased